


i'll see you with your laughter lines

by zayndehaan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alley Sex, Bondage, Javert Has A Kink, M/M, Reincarnation, Rope Bondage, this might be continued if people ask for more idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndehaan/pseuds/zayndehaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was funny; Javert had had dreams of finding Valjean again all his life. Some had been nightmares, other had not. None of the dreams, however, had gone anything like this.</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">Porn with plot??? Javert has a <i>thing</i> for being tied up/restrained. Partially set in the infamous ~alley~.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll see you with your laughter lines

"Valjean, _no_."

Valjean raised a skeptical eyebrow, a smile dancing on his lips. "You enjoyed it enough the last time we did it," he pointed out in a teasing voice.

"That was over a century and a half ago," Javert reminded him sharply, sitting up straight. "And we were both old men."

Valjean pulled a face. "Don't be weird about it."

"I'm not," Javert insisted, huffing a laugh. "I'm not making this any weirder than it is, trust me, Jean. The last time this happened, not only were you 60--"

"Fifty!" Valjean protested. Javert gave him a look, and he sighed, conceding; "Sixty."

Javert smiled a little and then closed his eyes for a moment, forcing his face back down to a serious expression. "And we were in an alleyway. And I thought you were going to kill me."

Valjean shrugged carelessly. "But I _didn't_."

"Not exactly a bed of rose petals, though, Valjean. There were more than ten young men who died on that barricade alone," Javert said.

The older teenager frowned darkly. "You don't need to remind me of that."

Javert chewed his lower lip, and there was silence for a time between them.

Finally, Valjean broke the silence, stretching out and arching his back. "Do you think any of them survived?"

"The one you carried," Javert answered blithely, and Valjean rolled his eyes.

"No, I mean, do you think any of them were born again like us? We should look for them."

"We're actually their age now," Javert mused.

Valjean reached out and prodded his shoulder, grinning. "You planning on leaving me for a young handsome socialist?"

"No," Javert hissed out, slipping back into his old self, and then he softened slightly and reached up to hold Valjean's hand on his shoulder. "You know I wouldn't."

They held the gesture for a moment.

Valjean leaned in, and said with a smile, "So will you do it?"

"No," Javert repeated, and Valjean rolled his eyes, moving away and collapsing back into his chair.

"Javert, you yourself were the one who brought it up! This is so unfair, you can't just mention that you-- that you--"

Heavily amused, Javert asked lightly, "That I still have a bondage kink that I haven't explored in 181 years?"

Valjean actually growled at him, and then bit his cheek before continuing, "That you have a _desire_. You can't just mention that and then not let me try it on you!"

Javert grinned. "Yes, I can. I'm perfectly within my rights to do that. There is nothing within any existing copy of the Criminal Code--"

"Oh, shut up," Valjean implored, and let out a groan. After throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling for a minute, he glanced over at Javert. "Please?"

Javert crossed his arms. "Please, what."

Valjean's eyes rolled back so hard he might have strained them, and he rocked forward and up out of the chair, getting wearily to his feet before stepping closer to Javert.

"Please, Javert," he murmured in the boy's ear, reaching around his waist with an arm to pull him close. "Please let me pull your clothes off and tie you up so you're helpless to move, please let me rim you and then fuck you while I jerk you off to remind you who you belong to."

Javert felt a thrill run through him and he couldn't help but slide closer to Valjean. "That's not exactly what I'd mentioned," he whispered helplessly.

"I embellished," Valjean shrugged, and then nipped the bottom of his ear, tugging on it gently. "Please, Javert."

"Of course," he breathed out, and Valjean's hand lifted up the hem of his shirt, fingers travelling up his back.

 

* * *

 

 

Shots rang out on both sides.

Amid the tumultuous mess of patriotic battle calls and screams of horror, both punctuated by the loud resounding of muskets and pistols, nobody paid much attention to the silence of the police spy who they'd tied up in the tavern. Courfeyrac was on guard, and eventually even he gave up, too worried about his friends to sit in the back room while they fought.

Javert had his time to think, that was certain, and his mind increasingly drew away from thoughts of escape or police business, distracted by the incredibly annoying heat pulsing to his lower regions.

He looked up to make sure no one was watching, and then cursed quietly, rubbing his legs together desperately. If they had not tied his hands behind his back, he might have been able to take some relief. As he was, he had to resign himself to attempting to gain friction like a dog, rutting against himself without hope for help.

He heard a noise from just outside, a dull thud, and Javert started suddenly, head snapping up. He looked at the windows in a panic, but heard no more noise save those from the barricade.

Guiltily, the cop spread his legs just slightly, biting down on his lip to restrain himself from continuing. He would not debauch himself while in his uniform and in such a situation as this, no matter his state of arousal. He willed himself to cool down.

This was ridiculous, by God. After Enjolras, the leader of the rebels, had knocked him out with his own baton, Javert had woken some time later. It had taken him a full fifteen seconds to realize the state of his situation, and then three seconds more to realize the effect his restraints were having on him.

This was embarrassing beyond measure. It was simply the knowledge of knowing he couldn't touch himself that was driving him into a frenzy to touch himself. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pain instead of his arousal, the latter of which was blessedly ebbing away with every second he ignored it.

All his efforts, of course, went to shit the moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up and out of the tavern.

The alleyway was dark and cool, and Javert could feel a light breeze. The man who had dragged him outside looked back cautiously, and then turned to Javert.

Javert wondered if his arousal was evident in his eyes from the piteous way the convict looked at him, face shining with sympathy. It was funny; Javert had had dreams of finding Valjean again all his life. Some had been nightmares, other had not. None of the dreams, however, had gone anything like this.

"We meet again," Valjean said, sounding nearly pleasant about it. As if they were acquaintances. As if the cop wasn't fully bound and rock-hard.

Javert would have _none_ of that.

"You've hungered for this all your life," he said, voice low, and bared his neck to Valjean. "Take your revenge. Make it quick, I am suffering."

"Did they cause you much pain?" Valjean asked, voice too soft for Javert's taste.

"No," he gritted out.

Valjean eyed him strangely, and then raised his knife to Javert's neck. So this is how he would die, in the gutter whose shadow he'd always tried to escape, consumed by arousal for a man he'd convinced himself he hated. Javert saw suddenly, blindingly, that the real culprit was not Valjean, it was himself. The law had lied to him, and it had allowed him to pronounce 26401 fully evil and himself good and righteous. His eyes fluttered closed and he prepared himself for the blade, the sweet finality of death.

"Javert, I won't kill you," the man said, and the words did not register for a minute, so wrapped up in thought as he was.

When they did register, Javert's eyes flew open, and his already wretched voice burned with fury. " _What_?"

"I will not," and the rope fell from around his neck.

Javert inhaled heavily, taking in an unconstrained breath of fresh air, and then he launched himself at Valjean.

Valjean caught him, seeming concerned. Javert attempted to bash his shoulder into Valjean's, and to head-butt him. Neither endeavor worked, as his hands remained useless, and the con accidentally let out a quiet laugh at his antics. Javert felt his face heat up in embarrassment, and he glared up at Valjean.

"How can you expect me to kill you, Javert? You've done no wrong. I--" Valjean's eyes suddenly grew wide, and he breathed out, " _Oh_."

"'Oh'?" Javert might have repeated in confusion, if he had not felt it as plainly as Valjean had, the sudden friction between them. He tore away in shame, and Valjean looked at him closely, seeming curious and still just barely amused.

"Is it... from the ropes?" Valjean asked.

Javert's eyes fluttered closed and he muttered a curse and then admitted, "Yes."

"This happened to you because-- simply due to you being tied up? You were--"

" _Yes_ ," Javert hissed again, growing increasingly less embarrassed and more impatient for Valjean's teasing to end. "Stop your tormenting, Valjean. I beg you."

Valjean cocked an eyebrow, and Javert rolled his eyes, pushing himself even further from Valjean. The police spy began grimly, "If you will not kill me--"

"I will not," Valjean said in a voice Javert had never heard him use, and he stepped forward, reaching out to catch Javert's shoulder with a hand.

Javert shied away, and Valjean followed, until the inspector suddenly found his back pressed against the cool brick wall, and his hands trapped behind his back. He felt a pulse of arousal course through him. "Valjean--"

"Remain silent, or else the boys in there will hear you," Valjean warned, and his hand travelled down between them to palm Javert through his trousers. "Perhaps," the man purred, "it is _this_ you've hungered for all your life. Have you, Javert?"

Javert groaned, knees buckling at the touch, and he leaned into Valjean's hand, unable to give a verbal answer. The hand on his shoulder went up to his head, and Valjean worked his fingers through Javert's hair, clenching a fist in it and forcing his head back.

"Maybe next time I will use your cuffs, then," Valjean mused, breathing heavily into the air between them. Javert softly moaned, hips rolling towards the touch, hands struggling at the ropes holding them just to test his bonds.

Valjean removed his hand for a moment to fiddle with the hem and button of Javert's pants before opening them and sliding his hand inside, finally stroking Javert's cock properly.

The cop swore, and Valjean half-smiled. The pleasant smile lit up his face wholly, making him look years younger. Javert felt a strange twisting sensation in his gut at the fact that he had not seen Valjean smile for years, that he had missed seeing so many of those smiles. Javert frowned.

"What?" Valjean asked, faltering, his hand stilling around Javert's cock.

Javert shook his head, and shrugged, offering Valjean a nearly sheepish grin. "I was just thinking that I had not seen you smile since I knew you as Monsieur le Maire."

Valjean's smile returned, although this time it was stained by a sadness in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Javert, and they did not break apart for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> a big thank you to several of my friends for reading over this for me, especially to [jessi](http://sgtjamesbarnes.tumblr.com/). if i am any good at writing sex at all, which is quite dubious, then she is the cause.
> 
> this is the first fic contribution i've ever made to the valvert side of the fandom (although i have read _literally_ everything in the tag) and i hope it's all right!!! constructive criticism would be appreciated greatly, and compliments would be probably denied in a fit of blushing modesty but secretly appreciated a lot. if anyone wants i could probably write more in this verse? :') thanks for reading!


End file.
